


A Gross Abuse of Permission and Ethics

by whoa_omo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental wetting, Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoa_omo/pseuds/whoa_omo
Summary: Request from casuallurker: how about a story involving either James or Sirius bursting to pee in the middle of class after being cursed or spiked with a diuretic by SnapeIt's that. That's the fic.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	A Gross Abuse of Permission and Ethics

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piss kink account. Not into it? Don’t read.
> 
> Taking requests!

“Mr Potter.”

James shifted in his seat, crossing his legs as casually as he could. “A beaver,” he said in answer to her question, though when he would ever need a specialized spell to turn a potato into a beaver he wasn’t sure. “Professor, may I be excused?”

“Five points for a correct answer, and no, you may not.” Professor McGonagall turned to the board and gestured with her wand; the word _beaver_ appeared on the right opposite potato on the left. “Mr Snape, please explain Goblag’s Law.”

James tuned out his hated enemy and shifted again, wondering why he needed the toilet so badly. He hadn’t had that much to drink at breakfast, he’d gone when he’d gotten up as well as right before class … he had no idea what his problem was. Maybe it was all in his head. Maybe he’d sit there and squirm without any real danger.

Yeah, right. 

“Excellent explanation. Ten points to Slytherin,” McGonagall said, and James grimaced. Snivellous somehow got twice the points James had. It wasn’t fair, especially not when he was bursting. “Miss Evans, how does Goblag’s Law relate to this transfiguration?”

He could normally get lost in Evans’s voice in classes, but not this time. He uncrossed and recrossed his legs. Merlin, his need was building quickly. Barely fifteen minutes into class and already he felt so full he couldn’t even focus on Evans. Bad news, Potter. Bad news. He put his hand up again, but Professor McGonagall ignored it as she called on Remus for whatever question she had. He didn’t even know anymore. He left his hand up.

It felt like a million years before the professor finally turned her attention to him, but only one person (one _Slytherin_ , part of his brain sneered) had answered a question after Remus, so it couldn’t have been too long. “What is it, Mr Potter?”

“May I be excused?” he asked as politely as he could, aware that the tension in his bladder was bleeding into his voice. “Please, Professor.”

“No.” Her voice was curt and left no room for argument, but James felt his muscles weaken briefly in that moment. Pee traveled to the tip of his cock, and he panicked.

“Please, Professor!” He stood from his desk and had to stop to cross his legs tightly and bend over himself.

McGonagall looked furious. “I said no, Mr Potter. Retake your seat and cease this childish playacting.”

 _I’m not pretending!_ he wanted to shout, but all his energy was turned to holding back the pee that was still threatening to come out. After a moment, he regained a bit of control. “Professor, please. It’s an emergency,” he tried, his hands flitting nervously at his hips as he resisted the urge to grab himself. It wasn’t going to be a choice for much longer, though, and much longer might overstating it a bit, at the rate his bladder continued to fill. It didn’t make sense.

“No.” McGonagall glared at James over the top of her glasses. “If it were truly an emergency, you would have gone before class.”

“I did! Please! Professor, I’m serious, please.” He was going to be leaving without permission very, very soon if that was what it took.

Snickers around the room triggered James’s cheeks to begin to redden. He wanted to sit back down and duck his head and hope the floor swallowed him whole, but he knew his need was only going to get worse. He’d rather be mortified by asking for the loo than by wetting in his pants.

“Mr Potter, that’s enough,” Professor McGonagall said sternly. Her glare was intense. “Sit down this instant or face both point loss and detention.”

He didn’t care about point loss right now. Or detention, he realized as a drop of wee slid from his cock and dampened his briefs. He narrowly avoided grabbing himself, but his right hand gathered up a bunch of his robes and squeezed desperately. Another drop slipped out, and James caved. He turned on his heel and rushed for the door, grabbing himself tightly as soon as he cleared the last row of desks, as soon as nobody could see. His bladder spasmed, but his grip kept him from losing control.

“Mr Potter!”

His hand landed on the doorknob in the same instant that he felt the spell fly past him and impact the door. He twisted and pulled, but the door was stuck soundly. He wanted to cry.

“Retake your seat!”

His bladder spasmed again, and James clenched tightly. After a second, he wondered why he bothered. McGonagall wasn’t going to let him leave until he could prove his desperation, which he could only do by wetting his robes. He was magically stuck in the room anyway. He was going to lose control sooner or later. Why not let go on purpose?

Before he could make a conscious decision, his hand relaxed. Not completely. Not much at all, but enough. Enough that pee burst out of him uncontrollably, fast wetting the cloth under his hand and winding down his bare legs. He grabbed again, desperate to stop the mortification, but it didn’t help. It just hurt, pain shooting through his bladder and his tired muscles as he strained to stop his wet.

_pit pit pit pit pit_

James heard the laughter before the sound of his urine dripping onto the floor. It started with Avery, spread to Snivellous, and before long all of the Slytherins and a couple of traitorous Gryffindors were cruelly sniggering. James let go of his cock, pulled his robe away from the front of his body, and let it flow out of him, trying to let it pool beneath his feet rather than collecting in his otherwise-clean clothing. He uncrossed his legs and spread them as he pushed the last of his wet out into his briefs. Fuck. He felt amazingly, wonderfully, mind-blowingly empty, but he also felt disgustingly, grossly, nastily wet.

And there was no way he was going to turn around and face his class. Make McG unlock the door and then leave, that was his plan.

“You got him good this time,” Avery said, and James immediately broke his plan. He whipped his head around and glared as Snivellous nodded. This was engineered by those two? No wonder he’d had to go so badly, so quickly. He knew it wasn’t his fault!

“Explain yourself, Mr Avery,” McGonagall said icily. Avery stammered unintelligibly and looked away from James.

_“Potter,” Snivellous said from behind James as the Marauders were working on their breakfasts, and James wasn’t surprised to see Peter and Sirius draw their wands on the other side of the table. “Friendly warning.”_

_They’d never gotten a “friendly warning” that hadn’t almost immediately devolved into a duel, fistfight, or combination of the two. “Piss off,” Sirius growled._

_“Don’t worry, I will. And then Potter will.” With those enigmatic words, Snivellous had drawn his own wand. Sirius cast the first hex, and the fight was broken up almost immediately by Professor Slughorn, but Snivellous must have done something._

“With Professor Slughorn’s permission, I am testing a new potion,” Snivellous said proudly. “The effects should wear off by dinner time.”

“That is a gross abuse of permission and ethics, Mr Snape,” McGonagall said stiffly. She waved her wand, and James noticed the spell an instant before the door opened silently. “You will have to improve if you still wish to become a Potions Master.” She met James eyes, nodded briefly, and he squelched his way out of the classroom as his professor continued to lecture Snivellous. He would get the other boy back for this, but first, he was going to clean up.


End file.
